Wedding Day
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Love does win in the end. Antonio and Jayden get married at home in California.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is fan-made._

_Author's Note: So I come home today to some __**awesome **__news. Proposition 8 in California is no longer, which makes that one more State in the US that finally gives gays the rights they deserve. Though I do not live in California nor do I live in the US, I still feel this is a huge accomplishment and therefore I wrote this chapter to celebrate._

_Unfortunately, I still feel the need to put in this little note, because change does not happen overnight._

_**If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**__ Flames will not hurt me and will only serve to make __**you**__ look like an ignorant idiot. I fully __**support**__ gay marriage and equity for all. If you do not, at least show some __**respect**__ to the rest of mankind._

_All I ask from my readers and reviewers is __**respect.**_

_On with the oneshot!_

Jayden had hoped and prayed this day would come, and had remained very positive, but he had always had his doubts. One of the hardest monsters he had ever had to face was hate, and he was finally that humanity was making one step closer to being a more peaceful, loving, and open place.

He had promised himself and his fiancé they wouldn't marry until their rights were recognized by their home state. Jayden had spent his entire life in California. His family lived here; he had made many friends in this state. He wanted them present on the most amazing day in his life.

So as he stood side by side with Antonio, he couldn't stop the tears from coming down. Love was love, no matter who he shared it with, and he was glad his love could finally be expressed. Even without a legal marriage certificate, nothing would ever stop him from loving and spending the rest of his life with Antonio.

But that didn't mean this wedding was for nothing. That didn't mean this wasn't still the most amazing thing to ever happen to him.

The kiss sealed the bond between them as they were finally wed. Jayden held Antonio in his arms a little longer. Jayden knew marriage was supposed to feel good, but after the battles he had faced just for his love, this was even sweeter.

He loved Antonio. He loved another man. And he was proud.

-Samurai-

"Jayden! Antonio!"

The two grooms heard their names being called and turned around only to be attacked by Jayden's older sister Lauren. The eldest Shiba wrapped her arms tightly around the newlyweds and they could feel her happiness radiating off her. Like themselves, Lauren was also in a same-sex relationship, but she and her now-wife Ally had decided to get married somewhere it was legal. Both had their minds set on a destination wedding, and so even with Proposition 8 being shot down, and the rights to same sex marriage returning in California occurring before their wedding date, they proceeded with their original plans.

"I'm so happy for you two," Lauren said as she pulled away and looked at her brother and his husband.

Jayden nodded his head. He gave his sister one more hug before looking over and seeing the rest of his and Antonio's friends and family in the hall. They were having a great time at the party – joking around like they always did when they were together.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Jayden's shoulders, "I knew right would pull through. I'm just glad we didn't have to wait too long."

"The fight's not completely won," Ally said as she came over. Despite her negative comment, she still wore a smile for Antonio and Jayden and congratulated them with a tight, loving squeeze.

"Yeah, but it's a step in the right direction," Antonio told her with a smirk. "Nothing's going to change overnight. I'm just glad more and more people are opening their eyes."

"And don't worry about the ones who don't," Lauren shook her head and looked to her brother in particular.

Jayden nodded his head. He still had a hold of Antonio's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He no longer cared what other people had to say. If they wanted to live their lives so concerned with the way he lived his, that was his problem. Now, no matter what anyone tried to do, no matter how they tried to take away his rights, they could never take away this moment he had shared with Antonio in front of everyone he loved.

"Oh, by the way," Ally said as she reached into her purse and pulled out two books for Jayden and Antonio, "Lauren and I bought you these."

"I thought we already got your present?" Antonio asked and gestured to the pile of gifts in the corner of the room.

"I'm your sister," Lauren shook her head. "Obviously I'd have to get you a little something special."

"It was Lauren's idea, but the whole team helped out," Ally said as the two newlyweds opened their books and flipped through the pages.

"It's an album for you two," Lauren said as she looked over their shoulders and smiled at the pictures. "Just pictures we've taken of the two of you in love. Nothing creepy, I promise. Just moments where you've shown the world how much you loved each other even when they were against you."

"Lauren, this is amazing," Jayden looked up at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing big," she answered. "Just, you know, something a little special for your wedding."

"Guys! Are you coming?" Emily called as she rushed over from across the room. "C'mon, grooms. I don't care how special this day is! I want cake!"

She grabbed Jayden and Antonio by the arm and hauled them over to the big dining table, where a cake big enough to feed the large Shiba family and their friends was waiting for them. Emily put the knife in Jayden's hand, "Let's get a move on. I'm hungry!"

"We just had dinner," Antonio laughed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hello, I saved room for dessert. Mike ate my salmon!" Emily pointed to her husband. "You didn't think I'd fill up and not eat as much cake as I can."

"How are you not fat?" Jayden smirked and then shook his head as he cut the first slice of cake. From there, Emily decided he wasn't cutting fast enough and took over, while the other Samurai started to hand out the pieces to the many guests.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Jayden and held him close, "I love you."

Jayden looked into his husband's eyes. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this day had come. He had always thought about his wedding day, and even before he fell in love with Antonio he had worried it wouldn't come. He had grown up knowing he would face a war and always lived with the thought he might not make it out alive. He never imagined he would defeat Master Xandred, save the world, fall in love and get married.

Then, when his feelings for Antonio came up, he never thought he would be allowed to get married. His state was against it. Many people thought it ruined the sanctity of marriage. Many people were disgusted by his love. He heard the name; he heard their cries and their protests.

But none of that matter. He and Antonio cared deeply for each other, and were committed to living the best life _together_ possible. They would share everything from here on out and live out the rest of their days in happiness.

That was love.


End file.
